The present invention relates to knowledge management and more particularly to a tool for extracting data from various knowledge repositories to create a virtual single knowledge source.
People who use computer systems and networks often need to look up information about the system they are using. Traditionally, information was stored in books and manuals, which were often kept physically near to the computer. If a user needed to look up information, he turned to a single sourcexe2x80x94the paper manuals stored conveniently nearby.
Currently, however, the amount of technical information available about a given computer system can be very large and can be stored at a wide variety of sources. Information is often provided to customers in xe2x80x9conlinexe2x80x9d form, dispensing entirely with paper copies. This online information includes online databases, CD ROM databases, proprietary help systems, and online manuals. Large amounts of technical information are also available from third party online sources and from sources such as the World Wide Web.
Amid an apparent wealth of online information, people still have problems finding the information they need. Online information retrieval may have problems including those related to inappropriate user interface designs and to poor or inappropriate organization and structure of the information. Storage of information online in a variety of forms leads to certain information retrieval problems, several of which are described below.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to the lack of a unified information space. An xe2x80x9cinformation spacexe2x80x9d is the set of all sources of information that is available to a user at a given time or setting. When information is stored in many formats and at many sources, a user is forced to spend too much xe2x80x9coverheadxe2x80x9d on discovering and remembering where different information is located (e.g., online technical books, manual pages (xe2x80x9cmanpagesxe2x80x9d), release notes, help information, etc.). The user also spends a large amount of time remembering how to find information in each delivery mechanism. Thus, it is difficult for the user to remember where potentially relevant information might be, and the user is forced to jump between multiple different online tools to find it.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to information strategies that lack cohesion. Users currently must learn to use and remember a variety of metaphors, user interfaces, and searching techniques for each delivery mechanism and class of information. No one type of interface suits all users. Furthermore, a user may need different types of searching techniques and interfaces, depending on the circumstances and the nature of the specific information needed.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to lack of links between sources of information. Conventional delivery mechanisms often support only loosely structured navigation, such as keyword search or hyperlinks. Such mechanisms provide the user with only a local organization of information instead of providing a global picture of the information space.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to frustration if the information uses a wide variety of terms or uses terms not familiar to the user. In addition, users employ concepts and terms differently than technical writers and authors. Conventional delivery mechanisms often rely on a keyword search as a primary means of finding information. If the user""s vocabulary does not sufficiently overlap with indices employed by a delivery mechanism, a keyword search will result in a high percentage of disappointing and frustrating xe2x80x9cterm misses.xe2x80x9d The only recovery method for a failed keyword search is simply to guess at better query.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to titles and descriptions of the information that are not intuitive to a user. Users often conceptually group and describe problems differently than do information organizers and writers. If, for example, a user does not know the title of a book or the name of a database, he may not be able to find the information stored therein.
As computer systems become more complex and as sources of online information proliferate, it becomes more and more difficult for users to locate the information they need. Even worse, users may not always be aware of all the existing sources of information. Moreover, certain users may not use certain sources of information, even though they are aware of them, if they are not familiar with the interface or find it too difficult to use.
A system, method and article of manufacture are provided for managing data across an enterprise (i.e., a business, company, etc.), which allows users to browse through several databases and sources as if the actual data resided in one vast, all-encompassing database. A request for information is received from a user. For example, such a request may be in the form of a search query or through selection of a link. Data relating to the user request is searched for in at least two geographically separated information repositories, such as databases. A network such as an intranet or the Internet may be used to access the repositories. A wireless network could also be used. Preferably, the information repositories form part of a secure network. The results of the search are presented to the user such as by sending the results to a user station where they can be displayed. The user is allowed to browse through additional data of the information repositories. Links between data items and other data entries in the information repositories are created according to relationships the data items have to the other data entries. A smart engine may be used to create such links. For example, if you search for a particular person, the search engine returns information not only on the person, but also on the clients, topics, documents, and projects about which that person has made entries into the information repositories. This allows the user to browse across relationships (instead of repeatedly entering searches) that could not be found by ordinary search engines.
In one aspect of the present invention a chart showing statistics about data in the information repositories is generated. One of the most interesting tools provided by the invention is the ability to view statistics on people, clients, and topics. The invention can generate Gantt charts (charts that show timelines related to, in this case, people and clients), line charts that show the number of documents on a particular topic posted per year, or pie charts that illustrate the volume of entries on that topic found in various libraries.
As an option, where the request for information is about a person, data relating to at least one of clients, topics, documents, and projects about which that person has made entries into the information repositories is output to the user. As another option, the user is allowed or required to select a category as part of the request for information for limiting the results of the search. The categories may include person, document, topic, project, and/or client. It should be kept in mind that equivalent words could be used interchangeably with these topics. For example, a topic category of xe2x80x9cemployeexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnamexe2x80x9d may be equivalent to the topic category xe2x80x9cperson.xe2x80x9d
Preferably, the results of the search include abstracts of the data found during the search. Optionally, a dossier that includes people, prior documents, and past projects pertaining to the requested information is prepared based on the request for information.